Circles are Square
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: While on the run from the Templars, a very different Desmond finds an abused Harry Potter in Italy. After gaining the boys trust, he's unwilling to leave him, even if it means getting caught by Abstergo. Calling for help from those he left behind, he leaves harry in his friends hands...what will happen when he returns to a very different boy than the one he left. Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Desmond looked down at the small boy cuddled next to him on the bed and sighed deeply. They were coming, he needed to move. Normally Desmond would not wait to leave the area after spending a month there, but after finding Ree, he could not bring himself to leave the room.

He'd found Harry, or Ree as Desmond called him, a few weeks ago. He had been driving through the area and had almost run over the boy. His uncle had thrown him, unconscious into the road after beating him almost to death.

Desmond had told the man that he would take the seven year old, if the man just handed him over. Ree's Aunt had signed over custody and Ree had been with Desmond ever since. From what Desmond knew, Ree's family was telling anyone who asked that the boy had run away while they were on vacation in Italy.

It had taken over a week for the boy to open up and share his name, let alone let Desmond touch him. Once the boy had first spoken to him, he had barely left the older man's side. At first Desmond found it slightly annoying, not being used to adjusting to someone so close all the time; now, he could not think of how it would be if Ree was taken from him.

Desmond walked the length of the room quickly, unwilling to leave the area and unable to sit still. He needed to leave, but he couldn't disappear with Ree as easily as he could by himself. He couldn't leave the boy, and he couldn't just leave, something had to be done before he was attacked and Ree got hurt.

He sighed again and looked down at the bed. Ree's crazy midnight stained hair was thrown everywhere across the pillow as the boy tossed slightly in his sleep. A whimper left his lips as he slept on and Desmond quickly shushed him, calming the boy. Running his fingers lovingly through the seven year olds hair brought a pleasant smile to his lips. He couldn't leave Ree, not now. With a sigh, he picked up his phone and dialed a number he had memorized as a child no older than Ree. He needed help and there was only one person who could help him.

-This is a Line Break-

Desmond didn't open the door at the first knock. He cuddled Ree to him as he waited for the door to fly off its hinges and men to swarm in. The little by had woken up a few minutes before and wasn't quite sure what was happening.

Desmond had told him everything. About the Assassins and Templars. How Desmond had run away from that life at 16 and was content to live on the run for a few years. Content at least, until a field Assassin had found him and come to talk to him. The stories that had been shared had shocked Desmond's eyes open and from then on he had trained himself and protected those he could from the shadows.

When he had found Ree, he was ready to give up. He was losing faith and wanted to settle down. Now he had someone to protect, he had reason, without that reason, he had no meaning.

Ree had listened to the tale and then said in a small voice that the Potters were part of the English branch of the Brotherhood. He'd found his mother's journals in the attic of his aunt's house and decoded them.

Desmond was shocked at first. He didn't want Ree to be put in danger. The he shook his head. Protecting Ree was not the same as smothering him. He could teach Ree how to defend himself and those around him, what he did with that knowledge was not Desmond's decision.

Now he sat on the bed, holding Ree, wanting his last moments with the boy to be a fond memory that he could use as a happy place.

The knock on the door came again, more insistant this time and Desmond rose to answer the door. He shot Ree a stern look to stay back and looked out the peephole to see someone he never thought he'd see again.

Hastily, he opened the door and punched the man in the face.

-This is a Line Break-

To say Shaun Hastings had expected Desmond Miles to be able to punch hard enough for it to bruise almost instantly was a complete and utter lie. The Desmond he'd met years ago, when the boy had been 18 or 19 and struggling to get a job to survive on his own, was not someone who could punch anyone. This Desmond was obviously not happy with who was at his door.

"What are you doing here you English Bastard!?" Desmond shot at him, pulling him into the small apartment. Shaun could barely make out a small but clean kitchen and living room before he was shoved onto a couch and glared at.

"You called…." Desmond cut Shaun off mid sentence.

"I called the brotherhood, yes. I did not call you."

Desmond's unease and disbelief was clear as he paced in front of Shaun. The red haired man shook his head.

"You called for an extraction. I came to do the extraction. Who needs to be taken to safety and why?" Desmond turned to answer when a shout from the hall had his head whipping around. Cursing, he pulled Shaun to his feet and into a even smaller bedroom.

A small boy blinked up at Shaun from the bed and made the older Brit stare.

"Take him and get out of here." Desmond turned to the other man. "I knew they were coming, but I couldn't just disappear with Ree like that. I needed some help but its come to late. Protect him Shaun or it'll be your head."

Desmond turned form the other Assassin to the boy looking up at him shocked.

"I'll be back, Ree, I promise." The boy did not look convinced. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?" when the boy shook his head Desmond continued. "Nor will I ever. This is Shaun and he's a friend of mine. Those guys that are after me are almost here and I need you to be safe. Shaun is going to make sure you are safe."

He pulled the boy in for one last hug before pushing the pair toward the window.

"I love you, Ree. Don't forget that." With those words said, Desmond turned to face the enemies swarming his location.

-This is a Line Break-

Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thank you

Ren


	2. Chapter 2

Ree stared at the man that had pulled him through the window, away from Desmond. He knew he was slightly in shock; unable to believe that the man he trusted would just shove him onto someone else. It didn't make any sense. Desmond had proven himself, this new person had not.

"Ree, that is your name correct?" The man didn't wait for a reply before he was off, speaking almost to fast for Ree to follow. "Desmond would not have called me here if he thought he could deal with this without hurting you, so you'll just have to trust his judgment on this and let me get you out of here."

Ree stared at the man for a few more seconds before bringing his left hand in front of his chest and bending down his ring finger, like he'd read about in his father's journals. The man gasped, obviously Desmond had not told the man anything.

That fact made Ree feel slightly better. Desmond had kept him a secret, to protect him supposedly. That he could trust his caretaker with his secrets made Ree relax. Desmond would not push off onto another without good reason. Templars were a good reason.

"Where are you taking me?" Ree asked quietly. Shaun looked down at him and his lips twisted up slightly.

"So the boy does speak. Well then, come on. Time to go." Shaun pulled him up the fire escape to the roof and then around the building to the other side. He needed to get Ree to street level and to the van he had a few streets over. If he could get out of the city, he could get Ree to Rebecca and then he could plan how to get Desmond back to his kid.

"Come on then Ree, time to get you to the other Assassins."

-This is a Line Break-

Shaun sighed as he watched the kid in the rearview mirror. He was oddly quiet for a child. He didn't move or whine, like most kids would. He didn't ask annoying questions or make any annoying sounds at all.

Two thoughts went through Shaun's head at this interesting reaction form Ree. Either Desmond wasn't treating the child right, which was unlikely, as Shaun himself had seen clingy behavior that Ree had exhibited when he had to leave the small apartment. The other and more likely reason for the behavior was previous guardian had not treated him right.

Shaun sighed again. Many Assassins that joined later in life had decided to join up because they had been abused and wished to save others from the same fate. If that was why Ree had joined Desmond was unknown, and at this rate Shaun wouldn't know until they got Desmond out. Ree was apparently not a child to share with those he did not trust and at the moment he did not trust Shaun.

-This is a Line Break-

Desmond woke a while later to memories that were not his own. Voices screeched above him and went on about something rejecting him. He started to panic, where was Ree? The little boy was his to protect and he couldn't wake up. Where was he? What was going on?

With a huge indrawn breath, Desmond jerked up in the machine.

"You Bastards!" He screeched, voice rough and throat aching. The man walking around him merely chuckled.

"Now now Mr. Miles, that isn't very nice." The man chuckled at him, causing Desmond's scowl to deepen.

"Who are you people, that you can go around kidnapping people?" He demanded, losing some of the anger that he thought was only for Ree's Uncle and Aunt. His tongue apparently had decided to use the pent up aggravation on this detestable man.

"You know who we are, Mr. Miles, or else that little boy living with you would still have been there when we picked you up." Desmond tried not to react when the 'Doctor' mentioned Ree. It was hard; he'd tried to protect the boy and apparently had failed miserably.

"Oh, you thought we didn't know about him? Well, you thought wrong. In fact, one of out agents is picking him up as we speak. Be good or you'll never see the boy again." Desmond glared at the man and felt his lips draw back. A vicious growl crawled up his throat and Desmond took distinct pleasure in the few steps the doctor backed up.

"You lay one hand on that boy and you will find out just how fierce I can be." The man kept his distance.

-This is a Line Break-(Same as Assassin's Creed 1, I'm just too lazy to write it out. Next part is when Lucy and Desmond join back up with the others)

A week had passed when a car drove into the warehouse Shaun had taken Ree. A few days had passed since Lucy had been in contact explaining that she had Desmond and they would be out of Abstergo by then end of a week. She'd also requested back up. That request had ended badly as the team had been whipped out. Shaun had sworn up a storm before Rebecca had thrown a shoe at him for scaring Ree and for swearing in front of a child.

Ree didn't like to admit that he had giggled when the shoe made contact and Shaun had whimpered like a small puppy. That had earned him Shaun's ire and the boy made extra sure to stay out of the other Brits way after that.

He'd grown quieter with each passing day away from Desmond and now, as a car drove into the hide out, he could bring himself to care who it was.

The blond who got out of the drivers seat was unfamiliar and had Ree on alert from his position in the rafters. He quite liked to hide up there when he felt extra lonely; the added height brought him comfort.

He watched the lady carefully, not sure what she was doing when she walked around the car to pull the trunk open. When a familiar, but skinnier, form climbed out of the trunk, Ree squealed.

The two heads below him whipped up, searching for him. Ree let out another sound when Desmond's eyes found him. Desmond smiled when he saw who it was and held out his arms.

Ree was down the scaffolding in two seconds flat. He pounced into Desmond's arms almost faster than Lucy could make out.

"Desmond, Desmond, Desmond, Desmond, Desmond, Desmond." The boy whispered almost too fast for the man to catch. He did catch what the boy whispered next. "I missed you, Desmond."

Desmond smiled. He tightened his arms around the boy and then picked him up. The boy cuddled into him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ree," the man sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you're ok."

Lucy cleared her throat. Desmond and Ree looked over at her.

"Who's your friend, Desmond?" She asked, distracting both from their reunion.

"Lucy, this is Ree, the child Vidic was threatening me with. Ree, this is Lucy Stillman. She was helping me when I was with the Templars."

Ree's eyes widened.

"Really?" He whimpered. Desmond nodded, eyebrows drawing together.

"Yeah," Desmond turned to Lucy. "Who was here? Looking after Ree. I'm assuming Shaun Hastings, but who else?"

Lucy looked at him surprised. She hadn't realized that Desmond was that aware of his Assassin side.

"Rebecca Crane. Come on, I'll introduce you." Lucy looked down at Ree. "You'll have to get down. I don't want to watch Desmond drop you."

Ree ignored her and clung tighter to the man as he began walking beside her.

"He doesn't have to get down, Lucy. I can hold him." Desmond looked at her in confusion. He shook his head. He'd figure out why she was acting strangely later. Right now he wanted to know who made Ree so shy.

-This is a Line Break-

I got some positive reviews and thought I would update sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond followed Lucy up to the main room, carrying Ree in his arms. The little boy had refused to let go of him after wrapping his arms around Desmond's neck.

"These are Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. I hear you know Shaun already. So you should have no problem getting along with his snark." Lucy introduced before sitting down at a computer and bringing up a loading screen.

"Hey," a female with black hair greeted him behind a red chair. "Nice to meet you at last Desmond. Lucy has been telling us all about your progress."

"You must be Rebecca Crane. It's nice to meet you." Desmond held out a hand, balancing Ree around his waist. "You've already met Ree."

"Yeah, he's a real quiet kid." She did not shake his hand, working on the red chair instead. Desmond's eyebrows pulled together in confusion before looking down at the boy in his arms.

"Is there something wrong with your instincts or are you a beta on hormone suppressants?" Desmond asked suddenly surprising everyone in the room, except Ree. "What? Did you really think I was an Assassin that hadn't presented any Alpha, Beta or Omega symptoms? I presented as an Omega when I was 17. I know that's kind of late, but being on the Farm, I wasn't around any Alphas until I left. I met James Potter after I ran away. He had lost his mate to childbirth and needed a young omega to watch his son, who was only two at the time. I needed a job and I had just presented. He helped keep the other Alphas away from me when I had my first heat."

He shifted Ree on his hip and cuddled to boy closer. Ree smiled and hugged Desmond's neck a little tighter. Shaun smiled at the two, with Ree's dark hair and large eyes; he looked just like Desmond's son.

"When James died, I tried to take in Ree, but the law wouldn't let me. What system was going to give an unbound Omega a child? And I was on the run, I couldn't subject a child to that. And they'd be looking for me if I kidnapped a child. Ree went to his Aunt and Uncle. When I saw him again, he was seven. He didn't look seven, still doesn't. His family had been abusing him. I couldn't leave him there.

"I had been training since I left the Farm. An Assassin found me after I ran. He didn't want to leave me on my own without training, so he took me in for a while. It was him who directed me to James and had me presenting. I convinced Ree's Family to give him to me and to tell anyone who asked that he ran away."

Desmond turned to the red chair and shook his head.

"I don't need the Animus to learn any skills, I've been training since I was 16. Spar with me if you don't believe me."

Shaun spoke up after Desmond finished, stepping closer to the pair. Desmond snarled slightly as the Alpha stepped closer before backing up.

"If you've been training for that long, why didn't you even try to escape?" the Englishman snarked. Desmond snarled a little, stepping back a little more and hiding Ree behind his back.

"Vidic threatened Ree. Told me that someone was picking him up right then. I could have left any time that I wanted but leaving Ree there was out of the question. I couldn't leave my child in that place."

Lucy looked between Ree and Desmond before nodding slightly.

"Well that the training explains why I found you in the rafters one morning but that still doesn't explain why you didn't ask me if there was a young boy in the building. I would have told you if there was a boy there." She scowled him.

Ree scowled at the three in front of them. He opened his mouth and couldn't keep his words to himself.

"You all have presented as either Alphas or Betas and you want don't take care Omegas? I presented when I was 6, it's why Uncle Vernon didn't like me. He had been taking suppressants since my aunt had Dudley and it messed up his instincts." Ree whispered into Desmond's collar. The older Omega nodded.

"How long have you been on suppressants?" Desmond's eyes flickered from one face to another, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

The team looked at each other before turning back to Desmond. It didn't seem like any of them wanted to answer. Desmond waited, his foot tapping in irritation. Finally Rebecca spoke.

"I've been on suppressants for about two years straight, Shaun has been on his longer. I don't know about Lucy. " Desmond's eyes widened and he looked between the three in shock.

"Get me a laptop," he finally stuttered out. "Now."

He set Ree down gently when Rebecca handed him a computer.

"It's safe to use, I followed the instructions on how to make it safe to a t." She explained, grinning. Desmond scowled and handed it back to her.

"I need a fresh computer, preferably one that hasn't been altered. I know how to hide what I'm doing, and James showed me how to get in contact with the right people. Now, I'll ask again. Get me a laptop."

Ree backed up slightly at Desmond's growing ire. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of his 'mothers' anger. His gaze flickered from one face to another, noting the irritation that passed from one to the next.

Desmond knew he was on thin ice, but leaving an Omega without their suppressants in a team of Betas and Alphas that had been on suppressants long enough to dull their instincts was dangerous. Desmond was an Omega for a reason; his instincts made him crave being looked after. These idiots wouldn't be able to do that.

Shaun growled at Desmond's demand and had Ree scurrying out of the room in fear.

"Know you're place Omega. You listen to what we tell you without complaint or there will be consequences and you will not like them." Shaun bared his teeth and growled some more. He was trying to exert his Alpha presence on Desmond but Desmond scoffed at him.

"I've just spent the last week in Altair Ibn-La'Ahad's skin. He is the Alpha of all Alphas. His glare sent Omegas running to do his bidding, yours does nothing of the sort, moron." Desmond snapped. He stepped out of the way as Shaun came at him, fist raised. "I am not an object to be used or commanded. You will not treat me as such, am I understood?"

Shaun growled a little louder and tried to take another step toward Desmond but the Assassin preformed a perfect backflip, landing several feet away from the Historian.

"Now, if you lot don't mind, I'm going to find Ree." He quickly left, knowing his behavior would have James Potter rolling in his grave. He had always warned Desmond about pissing off an alpha, but the omega couldn't help it. Ree was his cub to protect and these morons were putting him in danger by taking the suppressants too often.

James had always warned him that he should only take the suppressants for two weeks straight, at most, and then have a few days to allow his body to become used to the change in hormone levels before continuing to take them.

Shaun and the others were clearly not doing that. They were putting him and Ree at risk by having them stay there. He needed to get them out of there now.

He was walking back toward the car when he almost ran into Ree. The little boy was coming toward the man room with a large black computer.

Desmond squatted down to Ree's eyelevel and smiled when the boy grinned at him mischievously.

"What have you got there, Buddy?" Desmond asked and took the computer when Ree offered it to him.

"I brought your laptop. The one you hid, that Dad gave you. I got it one day when they forgot about me." Ree looked down embarrassed of having to admit they wouldn't take care of him.

Desmond pulled the other omega into his arms and cuddled the boy. Ree sucked up the attention like a dry sponge, cuddling deeper into his 'mothers' arms.

"Thank you Ree. I'm sorry I asked him to look after you, I thought I could trust him with your safety, I was wrong." Desmond pulled back to look into Ree's eyes. "Forgive me?"

The little boy nodded instantly.

"We're getting out of here soon Ree, I promise. As soon as he can pick us up, we're gone." Ree nodded again and his eyes traveled to the other room. Desmond looked over and nodded slightly at Ree. "They shouldn't be a problem, we're under the protection of the Italian and English branches of the Order, we should be fine."

Ree nodded again and took Desmond's hand.

"I want to show you my hide-away." He informed the older omega, pulling on his hand impatiently.

Desmond smiled, it felt good to be back with his little boy.

-This is a Line Break-

Two days passed before Desmond received a reply back from the man he contacted. Ree had apparently been keeping the other man updated with the news around this bureau of the order. And the main branch was not happy.

The suppressants were for emergencies only, wasting them on everyday use was not something that was approved by any under the orders control, Doctor or otherwise. They had sent out an agent to survey Lucy's Team and had almost been intercepted by the American branch working in Italy. Only Ree's Godfather had managed to get the branch to allow the survey.

When Lucy got the news, she went from pissed to enraged to incensed faster than Ree could blink. She would rant aloud to anyone who would listen before screaming in frustration.

They had all stopped taking their suppressants and at one point Lucy had tried to make Desmond and Ree take some. All that had achieved was the two refusing to eat anything the others had made. Desmond did the cooking, and if he didn't, Ree snuck out to get take away.

With each hour that passed, the team grew tenser and tenser before finally snapping at each other and going their separate ways. Each slammed the door to their room and continued to yell at each other.

When they reached that level, Ree and Desmond would play games in the rafters of the storage area. Often it involved Ree hiding and Desmond having to find him in five minutes. They had gotten the number of minutes down to three when a shout was heard from below.

"Are the two cubs ready for the alpha wolf, or should the old soul return to the grim?" A familiar voice shouted.

Ree perked up from his spot a few meters in front of Desmond.

"The wolf is welcome says mama cub, baby cub is coming down." Desmond called back.

The two omegas descended quickly, Ree wasting no time to jump into the new mans arms.

Remus Lupin looked between the two and smiled softly. The two formally well-fed omegas were looking a little worse for ware. Desmond was skinnier than he had been when James had found him and Ree almost looked like he had when the Dursley's had him.

"You two need to get away from here if this is what is happening," were the next words to leave Remus' mouth as he watched them. Desmond nodded. He picked Ree up from where Remus had put the boy down.

"Any suggestions, Remy?" The omega asked, shifting his grip on the boy slightly.

"One," Remus looked between the two as he spoke. "I was given this a long time ago by a woman who told me that a friend of mine would need it one day. It looks like that day is today."

He pulled from his side bag a sphere that almost looked like Altair's Apple. Desmond looked at it for a moment before looking back up at Remus.

"I know what it is Desmond, I also know what it can do. The brotherhood is growing stronger again, or it will soon. Right now, I have to protect my family. Take it and be happy." Remus held out the apple and Ree raised his hand to take it.

Desmond smiled at the man before tightening his grip on Ree. He had a feeling this would be quite the adventure.

-This is a Line Break-

Until next time

Ren


	4. Authors Note Please Read

AN

I got a very informative review right before I fell asleep and I couldn't leave it till morning.

The review was asking about the seemingly random Alpha/Beta/Omega thing I added, which I thank the reviewer for asking because I don't really know where that came from. When I write, I more often than not, allow the story to go where it wants and just type whatever words come out. That is what happened here. I wrote the second chapter and realized I gave Desmond the characteristics of an overly protective wolf and then Alpha Beta and Omega came out. Adding in the characteristics seemed more natural for my plot line than trying to fix what I had written and trying to change where the story was going.

In this story, (as of now) everyone is an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Alphas being dominant, Beta being average people who aren't dominant or submissive, and Omegas who are submissive. Most people present what they are before they reach age 14. Desmond is an extremely rare case of someone who didn't present until much later. Meeting an alpha that he hadn't grown up around triggered his change. That's not unusual in this universe, but because Desmond spent his first 16 years on the farm, it didn't occur until he ran away.

From there he met James Potter, who I am making a widower and Alpha (Lily died in childbirth), who helped him through the first year of being an Omega. When James died, Desmond had to run again and Harry was given to the Dursleys.

I wanted to make Desmond Ree's Mommy without making Desmond sound like a housewife. He is just as kick ass Assassin as he should have been in the games but now he's better.

Omegas in this universe aren't made to kill. They are meant to protect, heal and guide those around them. Because Desmond didn't present until his late teens, the Farm started training him to kill, thinking he was a beta. He hated training because he was an omega, thus why he ran away.

I guess, I had this all in my head but forgot to include the background information that was necessary for everyone else to understand it too.

I apologize for the confusion and thanks again to Mordolwen for asking about the omega thing.

Ren


	5. Chapter 4

Ree held the orb in his hands tightly, afraid if he let go that he would be lost to the light surrounding him. As he clung to the orb, he clung equally tightly to Desmond, scared he'd lose his mother.

Desmond held the boy equally tightly, unwilling to loosen his grip and lose the last thing that really mattered to him.

The Apple pressed between them glowed and both could hear whispers coming from it. Ree heard whispers of having his parents, a true family, as many brothers and sisters as he could ever want and more love than he could put up with. He shook his head. Desmond was his mother. Without Desmond, there was no Ree. Desmond was his family and with Desmond he would stay.

Desmond heard whispers of a world without Templars or Assassins, a world where he was an equal and wouldn't have had to run away. A world….his thoughts paused. The world it whispered to him was a world without Ree. If he hadn't run away, he would never have met James or had the opportunity to look after the small boy in his arms.

"_You could have everything you desired!"_ the apple hissed at him. _"Everything and anything you could ever want. Why do you refuse?"_

Ree and Desmond looked at eachother then down at the apple between them.

"You offer to us what you think we want, but you fail to realize that by those offers you take away one from the other. If I had never run away, I would never have met James or Ree. If Ree had his mother, James would never have been looking for an omega to look after his young son. You offer to take from us what is most dear. You think you offer us the world. No, you destroy it." Desmond muttered down to it. He had not reason to talk to the apple. What it offered was lies and tricks, not truths.

The Apple's glow lessened considerably and by the time the pair could see again they found themselves on a dock, overlooking a canal.

Desmond looked down at the little boy.

"Well Ree, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The little boy snickered.

"Mommy, I don't think there is a Kansas yet." Both looked out at the vast city before them and Desmond set off. They were ready to embrace a new family.

-This is a Line Break-

The light faded slowly. Ree and Desmond kept their eyes glued shut until they were absolutely sure that they wouldn't blind themselves when they opened them again.

They were standing in the middle of a bustling street, and Desmond had to admit it looked like a market of some kind, something that actually scared him to think of. They were still in Italy, if the Italian being thrown around was any indication. A market would mean one of two things, both scared Desmond to think of.

They were out in the middle of the day with Templars after them, or they were in….He looked around and took in their surroundings, holding the little boy a little closer to him.

The clothing had him almost beside himself. Renaissance style Italian wear, for middle class if he was not mistaken, had him wanting to flee. Being in Renaissance Italy meant only one thing, and it was not necessarily a good thing. Ezio Auditore da Firenze was around here somewhere, and that could spell disastrous for the pair. Desmond knew for a fact that his ancestor was too curious for his own good and that would only spell disaster for Desmond.

Looking down at the little boy, Desmond caught Ree's eye and set off across the crowded street, letting the little boy pick peoples pockets instead of doing so himself. A little boy who was too curious was better off than an omega that stole from pockets. In this time, Desmond would have to be twice as careful off who he ran into. If he was not, he would quickly find himself on the fast track to a scary destination, the inside of a brothel, and he wouldn't be a customer.

As they made their way through the crowds of people, Desmond noticed a guard watching them and tried not to make eye contact. He failed, the guard stilling in his rounds and storming over to Desmond and Ree.

"What are you staring at, Filth? Figure you could steel from me and get away with it?" He barked, reaching out a hand to shake Desmond. The omega stepped back, away from the unwanted touch. He had no wish for this dirty man to touch him and he had to protect the young boy he held in his arms.

"No Sir. I'm sorry sir, it will not happen again." He stammered, trying to sound unimportant and insignificant. The guard was not amused. He knew what Desmond was trying to do and he did not feel like being friendly.

"You think it funny to…" the man was cut off by another voice and a hand on his arm.

"Perhaps it would be wise to leave the young man alone. He and his son have done nothing wrong. Perhaps you are being too harsh?" The new mans voice asked, pulling the guard away from Desmond. The guard turned to glare at the man before shrinking back.

"Misère Machiavelli, I am sorry sir. It will not happen again," the guard stuttered, backing off quickly. The guard pulled his arm free of the new man and ran off toward his unit with his head down.

The new man turned to Desmond, reaching a hand to pull the omega's chin up. It was retracted quickly when Desmond flinched back, turning Ree away from the man's hand.

"Hey now, its alright. I will not hurt you. I merely wish to know that you are alright." Despite the reassurance, Desmond did not look up.

"I am fine. Thank you, Misere. For your help." Desmond assured him, not moving from his spot.

"Well, if there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask…" Desmond caught the man off guard when he quickly spoke over his words.

"Nothing is true." He did not need to continue as Machiavelli was already in front of him, jerking his chin up.

"Everything is permitted," the man continued the creed, stunned that this young omega would know such a thing. "How do you know…?"

Desmond cut him off once more.

"I need your help. Please, Misere. If not for me, than my son." Ree peaked out at Machiavelli from the crook of Desmond's arm, smiling shyly at the man.

Machiavelli nodded, unsure how to take in this strangely dressed duo and their obvious knowledge of something they shouldn't.

"Come with me." He said and Desmond followed him, Ree still clutched in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Machiavelli led the two strangers toward an abandoned part of Rome. He had no idea what part of the Order they were from, but that they knew the creed was telling in ways Machiavelli didn't want to think about.

The young man still held the boy close to him, either unwilling to let the boy go or scared what would happen if he did.

The trek itself wasn't long but the young man seemed to tire the longer they walked and soon he was struggling to hold the boy. A little worried about the young man, he stopped leading them in circles and finally brought them into the building he had picked out for the occasion.

He wouldn't normally bring a possible Assassin to such an inquiry but he had never met an omega Assassin before. Even Claudia Auditore was a beta.

Machiavelli sighed, this was not in his job description. This was Ezio's job. But the omega following him had needed help and that was what he was going to provide.

When He opened the door to the house, he held it open for Desmond to enter first. The young man hesitated and blinked hard for a second before seeming to look through the walls. Machiavelli was surprised when he saw what Ezio called Eagle Vision present in this man. Finally, the young man walked into the house.

Machiavelli watched him for several more minutes before speaking.

"I will bring someone around to talk to you soon. Please make yourself comfortable in the mean time. I will send someone up with food before I set out." With that he turned on his heel and allowed the door to close.

With a final sigh, Machiavelli set off to find Ezio. The sooner this was figured out the better, dealing with this kind of this was too tiresome for him.

-This is a Line Break-

Desmond knew he shouldn't be tired after carrying Ree around such a short distance, but after so long in the animus, he really didn't have much say in that matter. He was exhausted and that made all the difference.

He followed Machiavelli around Rome for a while before they stopped outside a door Desmond didn't recognize. He was going to ask where they were before Machiavelli opened the door for him and practically glared him inside. He hesitated before entering, not entirely sure how he felt about entering the strange place.

When the older man left, Desmond set Ree down, finally comfortable that they were safe for the time being. If he was correct, an apprentice assassin would be sent to bring him food and something to drink. He looked down at Ree. They would probably be sent with wine of some kind. Desmond shuddered at the thought of Ree drinking wine.

A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. He was about to call out to the person, inviting them in when he froze.

He could smell the person from the hallway more strongly then he should have. The beta, most likely a male, was in heat or going into heat at the smell of Desmond. He was going to enter the room and it made Desmond tense and pull Ree behind him.

The man entered the room and held his hands above his head. He smirked when he sniffed the air and found Desmond's omega scent. He stepped forward again as Desmond stepped back. He had no wish to allow the man near him, or his son.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here? A little omega just waiting for a mate, I can help you there, Little One." He sneered, approaching them another few feet.

Desmond growled low in his throat, trying to get the man to back off. The man did no such thing. In fact, he came forward another few feet.

Another knock on the door and it swinging open made the man back up, trying to appear innocent.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Antonio? Mentore was very specific in who was allowed in here and you were not on the list given our guest's…disposition. Get out, before I tell him what you were planning to do. You know he won't like it." The girl sneered as she entered, her form exuding control and anger as she came into the room. Desmond backed up a few more feet until he heard Ree give a small 'oomph' when he hit the wall.

Both pairs of eyes shot straight to Desmond when they heard the noise. The girl looked vaguely guilty, the boy, Antonio, looked hungrier than Desmond felt comfortable around.

The girl shot a look at the other and pushed him from the room before turning back to Desmond.

"I am sorry about that. My name is Valeria. I was requested by the mentor to talk to you and make you more comfortable here. The idiot, Antonio, thought he would gain favor if he came himself. He's a week minded man who should not have been allowed to join in the first place, please, pay him no mind." The girl, now named Valeria, smiled softly at him and did not move from her spot by the door, allowing Desmond to relax.

"Please, sit down and tell me your story. Allow me to understand so I can help others do the same." She soothed the story out of him and soon he was telling her about Ree's father being the leader of a branch of Assassin's and Desmond presenting as an omega when he ran away from the place he was held captive for 16 years. He told her about becoming Ree's mother and being forced away a few years later. He told her about finding the boy again only to end up kidnapped by Templars. He told her everything, leaving out the apple when possible and not saying a word about the future. As he spoke, she became more and more endeared with him and soon smiled softly and nodded.

"Worry not, Brother, you are safe here." She smiled before she continued. "Isn't he, Mentore?"

Desmond jumped when a figure moved from the doorway. Ezio Auditore da Firenze revealed himself as he stepped fully into the room.

"Indeed," he aimed the first part of his statement at Valeria and continued, this time addressing Desmond, "you are both safe here, Tesoro."

Desmond blushed, did Ezio really just call him sweetheart?

Ree riggled behind Desmond and peaked out from under his arm shyly.

"Hello, little one, how are you?" Ezio asked, looking down at the young boy and smiling.

"Very well, thank you, signore."

Desmond smiled fondly at the child and looked back at the pair of Assassin's.

"What happens now?" He couldn't stop the words.

"Now, you train and learn about your new life." Ezio stood and held out a hand to Desmond who took it hesitantly.

"Welcome back, Desmond." Ezio grinned at him. "I am Ezio Auditore, Mentore of the Italian Assassin's. Welcome to the Italian brotherhood."

-This is a Line Break-

I am sorry it took so long to update and then I didn't update very much either…oops.

I've been really busy lately and I'm posting the part of the chapter I had already written. I will be updating in the next two weeks, if possible. But until then, I hope you enjoy this and thanks to all my reviewers and followers, without you this would not have continued past chapter one.

And thanks to Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange for pointing out a mistake that I had made, I fixed it.

Thanks again

Ren


End file.
